Da Maori Saints
by Nature da maori
Summary: Me, my brother, my cuzys and the 3rd street saints! XD


Chapter 1: Meet Da Maoris

**Boss descreption**:

Sex: female

Age: 0 (not years of age)

Nationality: African American

Skin colour: African, American skin 1

Voice: female 3

Pitch: -20

Hair style: short and shright

Hair colour: black

Build: 100% fat

Eyes: natural, light brown

Other: bandage nose

**A/N: **This is my first fan-fic ever so go easy on the reviews. This is set on SR4 after Zinyaks defeat. Pairings: Matt and boss, Johnny and Asha. I just think Asha and Johnny are a cute idea of Asha and johnny pairings came from one of kikkie SR stories And I think of Matt as a singer... witch is also from kikkie SR stories. I'm also going to add me, my brother and my cuzins in the story.** "KIA ORA MY NAME IS NATURE DA MAORI. AND WELCOME TO MY INTERESTING WORLD!" **

**P.s:** Saints Row belongs to THQ, Volition and deep sliver. I don't own the characters, call me crazy but I all ways think here with me, even with the game off and on and don't ask me why.

It was a boring day in the mother ship the boss sleep on the throne and the other saints were at the smaller ship doing there own thing. Kinze was looking around and nothing interested her, til she saw a door, the sides of the door was flashing red. One of the zin walked passed her "Whats in there?" Kinze asked pointing at the door. "It's one of Zinyaks most hated"

"Hated, hated what?"

The zin didn't say anything he just looked down and walked off.

Kenzi stared at the door, "fuck it" she went to go find some thing hard to smash the lock. She found a broken old laptop, she smashed the laptop on the lock. The door opened, she walked in the room saw one adult-looking kid and four other kids 4 brown and 1 white. "What the hell" she walked over to the control desk and activated the five pods. All of the five pods opened,the five stood up "awe!" one of them said and looked at Kenzi "Kia ora"(hello) said the tall,brown one "huh?" kinze replied "oh your pakea. My name is Nature, Nature da Maori and dis is one of my three youngest cousins of mine, Tamati Da Maori the short brown one, dats Shakya Da Maori the shorter brown one and dats Wurimu Da Maori the white blue eyed blonde and dats my little bro Laurence Da Maori"

"Wots up" all four of them said "wots your name" ask Tamati "My name is kinze kensington, also known as Tea cup. So Shakya are you the only girl?"

"Nah two girls and three boys" Shakya answered

"Who's the other girl?"

"I AM" yelled Nature

"Oh I thought you're a boy"

"Sad guy" said Shakya

"Nah all goods. Aye Kay" said Nature

"It's Kinze"

"yea what eva Kay."

"Ugh" Kinze groaned

"Anyways, follow me" said kenzi and they did. They went through a long hall way that lead them to the throne room the boss was. "Kenzi, who are they?" said the boss but kenzi didn't say anything.

"Where Da Maoris. My name is Nature and dis is Shakya, Tamati, Hey you look like the 3rd street saints boss"

"I am the 3rd street saints boss"

"Woah, you look like how I imaged" Nature said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well we said our hellos and now it's time to say good byes" said Shakya.

"Where are you going?" asked the boss

"Back home" Nature said

"Earth blew up" the boss and Kenzi said at the same time

"EARTH WHAT?!" the five Maoris said at the same time.

"Earth blew up. You guys didn't realized you where on a ship"

"Nah until now. So who blew it up?"

"Him" Kenzi and the boss said at the same time pointing at the dead zinyak. The cuzzies and Laurence went to gang kick him.

"We need to know your guy's ages. Youngest to oldest"

"9!" yelled Laurence

"10" said Santana still kicking the body

"11!" Yelled shakya poking the head of zinyak

"11" Tamati said grabbing a aline pistol near the throne and shooting the dead body

"12" said wurimu piggybacking Nature

"And I'm 13" said Nature

"Wow 13 you look 15"

"DO I LOOK THAT OLD?"

"no it's just your height."

The boss turned to kinze "Where are we going to put them"

The boss said looking at kinze "In the cargo bay in the saint's ship" kinze said with a smile on her face, by the look of Da Maoris Matt Miller would not last a second with them.

**A/N: I'm not really sure about this story but I'm going to keep going hope you like it.**


End file.
